


Familiar

by fanficloverme96



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Stuff I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: Two of them remember none of each other. One remembers it all. And that only makes it harder. Kurtbastian. AU future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

“Hey, daddy? Who’s that man over there?”

Kurt, who was pouring over his designs for work, looked at his daughter’s face in confusion. Sophie, who turned seven just a few days ago, looked at him with an unwavering stare before pointing towards a direction. Kurt looked at the direction she was pointing.

His eyes widened.

Standing in front of the counter, idly chatting with the cashier was a man with light brown hair and distinctive green eyes. He had a lazy smirk on his face as the cashier, a young girl who looked no older than 16, blushed at something he said. 

“Why, honey?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

Sophie gave a tiny shrug, hugging her teddy bear tighter to her chest. “He looks familiar, that’s all,” Her wide green eyes turn to Kurt. “Have that man and I met before?”

Kurt swallowed thickly. “I..don’t think so, Soph. He’s just another…” Another swallow. “…stranger, after all,”

Sophie pursed her lips. “He doesn’t seem like a stranger to me,”

That was the limit for Kurt. Quickly turning away, he pressed the sleeves of his shirt against his eyes to dab away any tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. He bit his lips to keep them from trembling. He took deep calm breathes in an effort to chase away the tremors that threaten to rack his body.

Because, honestly, Kurt just couldn’t tell his daughter the truth.

The man standing at the counter was none other than Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt’s husband for eight years and one of Sophie’s two stepfathers. 

The incident came rushing back to his mind at such a fast rate that he was overwhelmed by it. 

A few months ago, Kurt and Sebastian had been involved in a huge row-the worst one they ever had. Kurt could not remember the cause of it but he knew there were a lot of screaming, shouting, things being thrown, tears and the lonely image of Sophie covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight as she struggled not to cry when listening to the both of them fighting. Instead, she sat quietly in her bedroom, enduring it all. 

Sebastian was about to storm out of the apartment when Sophie had timidly came up to him and quietly reminded him that it was his turn to send her to the daycare that day. Kurt, even in the midst of his anger, had offered to take her instead, but Sebastian dismissed him in a huff.

“I need something to do so I don’t make any stupid decisions like setting this apartment on fire,” he had said.

It hurt, but Kurt waved him away. 

Never did he think that would be the last time Sebastian would ever storm out of the apartment.

It was all a blur to him; the car crash, the phone call, the wait in the hospital lounge, the arrival of Sebastian’s not-so-pleased parents, the doctor’s announcement.

Both of them had suffered amnesia.

Sophie remembered nothing of Sebastian.

Sebastian remembered nothing of Kurt and Sophie.

The deep crack in Kurt’s heart grew deeper when Sebastian’s parents demanded that Kurt and Sophie were to never enter Sebastian’s life again. The two of them were the conservative types, and they never approved of Kurt’s relationship with Sebastian. 

Kurt was forced to agree, and hoped that his decision could change Sebastian’s life for the better. 

Even if he had to face the pain of never seeing him again.

And now…Oh god. Sebastian was just there, so close yet so far. The longing to hold him close again was so overwhelming.The sight of him blissfully unaware of Kurt and Sophie, however, was enough to hold him back. Sebastian looked happy.

Kurt wasn’t going to destroy that happiness.

Quietly gathering his notes and stuffing them into his briefcase, Kurt took hold of Sophie’s hand and smiled.

“Come on, honey. How does ice-cream sound to you?”

Sophie beamed. “Chocolate mint!” she said happily. Kurt ruffled her brown hair affectionately. 

_Please…chocolate mint has always been my favorite, Kurt…_

“Yeah, sure,”

The pair exited the shop with Kurt casting one final look at Sebastian, wearing a sad smile on his face.

_Hey, Sebastian…Great to see you again. Don’t forget that I’ll always love you…_

When the pair was out of sight, Sebastian stopped what he was doing. He hesitantly cast a look over his shoulder to look at the main entrance, where a man with captivating glasz eyes and a very adorable girl had just stood.

For some reason, they looked familiar to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So....what do you think?


End file.
